Mr Monk Returns to Silent Hill
by weirdDAR
Summary: Monk and Natalie discover a mysterious hole in the bathroom wall that leads to the infamous deserted town Monk once confronted his fears in the original: Mr. Monk Goes to Silent Hill, and has now come back in order to put worries to rest.


Setting: Monk's apartment.

Adrian wakes up and moves to the living room, leading straight into the hallway, where mail is scattered about on the floor. He groans a little knowing he's told the mailman a hundred times not to use the slot. He picks up the mail using a wipe he had sitting on the desk next to the door. He shuffles them in alphabetical order according to importance of each letter, all while moving to the bathroom. He opens the door and sets the mail on the counter, not noticing the huge hole in the wall, probably about five feet in diameter. Adrian continues with his normal bathroom routine, washes his hands, and takes the mail with him. He heads straight for the phone in the kitchen and dials a number,

MONK:

Natalie?… can you come over please?… yeah, now, it's important….

**Mr. Monk Returns to Silent Hill**

**By WeirdDAR**

**Based on Silent Hill 4: The Room and the USA Network original series, MONK. None of these characters are mine.**

Ten to Fifteen Minutes Later…

Setting: Monk's Apartment.

Natalie and Adrian stand at the bathroom door, looking at the gaping hole in the wall right behind the shower.

NATALIE:

And when did it happen?

MONK:  
I noticed it this morning.

NATALIE:

Where do you think it leads to?

MONK:  
I don't know… next door, maybe?

NATALIE:  
Well, that's a little boring, don't you think?

MONK:

It's also the more logical route, now isn't it?

NATALIE:  
Maybe we should call the captain.

MONK:  
No, it's no use, the Captain and Disher are both on vacation.

NATALIE:

Together?

MONK:  
No, not together. If they went together they'd be back by now. There's nothing we can do until Monday.

NATALIE:

You're taking it pretty well.

MONK:

Nah, I'm screaming inside, believe me.

NATALIE:

I don't think anyone would blame you if you screamed aloud.

MONK:  
It's not that. I--something's different about this hole.

NATALIE:  
Is this the part you say someone was murdered?

MONK: (pointing)  
No, the rims are perfectly cut, it's as if they took the time to smooth everything out.

NATALIE:  
So what? A weirdo perfectionist on the edge to tear a nice looking hole in your wall. Did you call your landlord?

MONK:  
I will. I just need to know what this is all about. Let's go next door.

NATALIE:  
What good will that do?

MONK:  
Why do you ask so many questions?

SETTING: Next door.

Adrian and Natalie and led into the bathroom, where the other end of the hole should be. The apartment's owner, Craig, just looks confused.

CRAIG

You say there should be a hole on this side?

MONK:  
There's a deep hole on the other side, in my bathroom.

CRAIG

How do you know it's deep? Did you actually poke around in it?

MONK:  
No…

Monk knocks on the wall, where the hole should be. It doesn't sound hollow, so there's no indication there's anything wrong. He and Natalie head to Monk's apartment once more.

SETTING: Monk's apartment.

Inside Monk's bathroom, Adrian points the flashlight into the hole and there is no other side seen.

MONK:  
Reach in there.

NATALIE:  
What? I'm not reaching in there.

MONK:  
You have to.

NATALIE  
Why?

MONK:  
I pay you.

Natalie scoffs and moves slowly to the hole and reaches in.

NATALIE  
I can't reach the other side.

MONK:  
That's not possible.

NATALIE:  
Don't tell me that's not possible, I'm trying and I can't feel it.

MONK:  
We were just on the other side.

NATALIE:

I know where we were

She takes her arm out and backs up.

NATALIE:  
But there is no "other side"… we'd have to crawl in, and I'm not doing it.

Monk looks around the hallway outside and shuts the door quietly.

NATALIE:

What is it?

MONK:

Two years ago, the strangest thing happened.

NATALIE:  
You touched someone?

MONK:  
Something happened, but I keep having these dreams about a town called Silent Hill and a look-a-like of Trudy.

NATALIE:

Well, what happened?

MONK:  
I don't know… whatever happened, my memory was erased or something. I normally… in fact, I never believe in these sort of things, but something had to happen.

NATALIE:

And you think this hole has anything to do with it?

MONK:

It falls under the same eerie category.

NATALIE:

Well what do we do?

MONK:  
We wait. A stake out. Here.

NATALIE

That's insane. We're not staying here.

MONK:  
We have to. Something concerning this hole is going to happen and we have to be here for it.

NATALIE:  
Does it have to be today?

MONK:  
Does it have to be today? Or course.

NATALIE  
Okay, but for how long?

MONK:  
As long as it takes.

THAT NIGHT:

Adrian and Natalie are on Monk's couch, opposite of each other, both asleep. A loud noise is heard from the bathroom, waking Monk up. He gets up, half asleep, and passes a wall which has numerous faces poking out of demons screaming vigorously. He doesn't notice in his sleep and instead opens the bathroom door and wakes up quickly as he notices the hole in the wall has grown by five to six feet wider.

MONK:  
Natalie!

Natalie comes rushing, while yawning a bit.

NATALIE

What is it?

She notices the hole and shrieks a bit. Then she looks over to the door exiting the apartment and it's chained with a little note slid from under. The chains are overbearing and trap both inside with no way of even cracking the exit. Natalie picks up the note and begins reading out loud while Monk takes notice to the faces in the wall and backs up and far into the opposite wall as possible.

NATALIE:

Listen to this: "Don't hurt me, mommy, I can't take this anymore, just let me die."

MONK:  
Let him die? Let me die, they're tearing into the wallpaper!

Natalie notices the faces and joins Monk in the backing up event. They're both in shock and fear,

NATALIE

What do we do?

MONK  
We go in the hole.

NATALIE

That hole? The hole in the wall? Are you feeling well?

MONK

I've felt worse before. I just can't remember it.

TO BE CONTINUED.

NEXT: Adrian and Natalie enter Silent Hill through the mysterious hole in the wall, but start out at an abandoned underground train station. Mindless ghosts seeking eradication to all who pass float about, and man-eating dogs somehow get lose. Adrian and Natalie are certainly way in over their heads as they notice the hole they came in from is now gone.

Please leave fair and accurate reviews! Thank you.


End file.
